


Percy Jackson Reacts to Different Worlds

by ghostofPercyJackson



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Harem, Love, Multi, favoriteships, watchingdifferentuniverses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofPercyJackson/pseuds/ghostofPercyJackson
Summary: Percy and his friends, along with a handful of Olympians, are kidnapped by a man named Ghost and they watch different Universes where the Son of Poseidon is the main star.





	1. Disclaimer/Author's Note

Hello everyone and welcome to "Percy Jackson Reacts to Different Worlds". I will begin with this... I do not, and never will no matter how much I want to, own any of the shows that will be in this and that includes Percy Jackson. All rights go to respective owners. Now then, there is a list that I have already made of different shows and it goes like this:

Yugioh 5Ds: Duel of the Dragons Pt. 1 and 2

My Hero Academia: Izuku Midoriya Origin, Izuku Midoriya vs Shoto Todoroki, My Hero (Izuku vs Muscular), and one where Izuku and Ochaco get together (I am still deciding on who will be Ochaco in these viewings I am thinking of Piper, but I do not know)

MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe)

Dragon Ball Z/Super

A few of my own Percy Jackson stories and others that are either on this site or fanfiction.net

John Wick

And maybe RWBY


	2. Prologue

"Hello everyone," a voice said as 6 Demigods (Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Piper, and Jason) and 6 Olympians (Apollo, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite) appeared out of nowhere. "I am Ghost and I brought you all here to watch different Universes starring your own Son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson. Before we begin, do you have any questions?"

"Why did you do this?" Annabeth asked her grey eyes narrowed.

"Because I was bored and I wanted to," Ghost said. "You ready to begin?"

"What are you?" Artemis asked as she tried to summon her bow, but nothing happened.

"I am what you all might call a Documenter," Ghost replied as several screens appeared and each one had a different version of Percy Jackson. "I document different universes that contain Percy Jackson as the main character. These universes have things from betrayal to Percy and Nico fighting supernatural beings like ghosts and demons."

On the screens a few worlds gained their attention. One showed Percy in a green outfit with long white gloves that went up to his elbows and he had neon green sparks flying off him, another had Percy driving a red and white bike with a silvery-white dragon behind him, another had Percy fighting off creatures that were black as night, had bone-like armor and mask, and finally had red eyes filled with hatred. One had Percy killing people with a pistol in hand, and another had him fighting in mid-air with glowing yellow, red, blue, or silver hair.

"Where are we?" Athena asked.

"You are in my own realm that I control," Ghost replied. "In this realm, no powers can be used, no weapons either. You are all mortal and I am the superior being in here. Now then, are you ready to watch the first universe?"

"Might as well," Percy said as the area changed into a movie theater like place and he sat down with Annabeth right beside him.

Ghost smirked and said, "Then lets begin. First up is Yugioh! 5Ds: Duel of the Dragons Pt. 1!"


	3. Chapter 3

**(Open on the exterior of the Kaiba Dome)**

**Announcer: What an amazing duel, ladies and gentlemen!**

**(Then cut to an interior corridor. Percy walks down the hallway as the announcer speaks over a speaker somewhere, as does Artemis.)**

**Announcer: After picking apart Commander Koda, the Black Rose will now be moving on to face the Satellite's very own Percy Jackson, in the Fortune Cup's final battle!**

“What’s the Satellite?” Athena asked.

“Think of it as District 12 from The Hunger Games,” Percy replied. “In the Satellite, people are very, very poor. In fact, some of them wear nothing, but rags at times… The sad part about that is that Yusei’s father, or in this case, my father, is the one who caused the separation of both the Satellite and the mainland.”

Everyone looked at Percy in shock and he asked, “What?”

“We never knew that you read, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth replied.

“Of course he reads,” Poseidon replied. “Sally got him the entire Inheritance Cycle, all three Hunger Games, the Lorien Legacies, and The Paladin Prophecy series just last year all in Greek.”

“And I finished them all within a year,” Percy stated with a proud look on his face.

“I’ve read all three of those series,” Ghost told him. “You have good taste, my good sir.”

**(At a four-way intersection, the two duelists nearly run into each other.)**

**Announcer: Who will win? Who will go home? Stay tuned to find out!**

“Percy,” the Demigods and said.

“Artemis,” the Olympians stated.

The two sides glared at one another before looking back at the screen.

**(The two imminent opponents lock eyes and stop, faces about a foot and a half away.)**

**Percy: Everything okay, Artemis?**

  
  


**Artemis (defensive): I'm *fine*!**

“No she isn’t,” Artemis said. “She was a bit too defensive…”

**(She clutches her right arm. Percy doesn't buy it, glancing down at the motion.)**

**(Flashback. The cloaked Black Rose reacted with shock-- then moved to defend herself, and fled in a blast of light.)**

**FB Black Rose: Your arm! You also have a mark! Stay away from me!!**

**(End Flashback.)**

“Why does that Artemis hate her mark?” Apollo asked.

Ghost sighed and said, “Because it brought her nothing, but pain and anguish. Not to mention her psychic powers…”

“Psychic powers?” Artemis and Apollo asked, and Ghost said, “She has been called a witch, a freak, and monster all because of having psychic abilities. In fact, she’s seen herself as cursed before meeting Yusei… I mean Percy.”

**(Percy holds his own right arm, and meets her eyes again.)**

**Percy: So what's your deal with these marks of ours? When you saw mine the other day, you really freaked out.**

**Artemis: Yeah, well this mark has brought me nothing but pain! So what good can come from having another one around? Ya got that? ...It's dangerous. So just keep away!**

**Apollo: Percy!**

**Athena: There you are!**

“Apollo and Athena are twins in this world?!” everyone exclaimed.

Ghost nodded and they all looked back at the screen.

**(The twins come running up from the same direction Percy came from, and stop, joining the conversation)**

**Apollo: We need you to settle an argument-- huh? The witch!**

**(Artemis glares down at them.)**

At the same time, Artemis glares at her twin brother and asks, “A witch am I?”

“That’s not me!” Apollo said shirking from his sister’s glare.

**Percy: *Apollo*, she's not a witch.**

**Apollo: Sorry, force of habit.**

Artemis still glares at her brother and asks, “Force of habit?”

Apollo then begins to sweat as he feels a bit of fear from his sister’s glare.

**(Athena is unnerved to meet Artemis's eyes, and not just because Artemis looks annoyed. Artemis looks aside)**

**Athena: Huh?**

**(Percy is glaring at Artemis.)**

“Why are you glaring at me?” Artemis asked Percy.

“I don’t know…” Percy replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

**Ethan: What's going on back here?**

**(Ethan has approached from behind Percy, to the right of the hallway he came from.)**

**Ethan: Everybody getting along nicely? Quite the duel just now, Miss Artemis, *very* impressive. Before the final round gets underway, Director Castellan has a few things he'd like to talk to you about. I'd say more, but it's confidential. Why don't you come with me, and we'll--**

**Orion: Artemis must rest.**

“Orion,” Artemis hissed. “Why is he speaking for me?”

“Because you work for him,” Ghost replied getting Artemis to frown. “He’s the only one who treated you like a human and not as a freak. That is the only reason why you are working with him, Artemis. Because he treats you as a person.”

**(Artemis gasps; Orion, flanked by two goons, has arrived from the same hallway she approached from.)**

**Ethan: And you are...?**

**(The two goons step in front of Artemis, a wall between her and Ethan; Orion is standing to the side)**

**Orion: Don't play dumb, Ethan. Your reputation precedes you. We both know you don't like surprises, so let's not waste time pretending you haven't done your homework, like I have.**

“That clown is Ethan?” Percy asked as Ghost nodded.

**Ethan: Ah-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm!**

**Orion: Stay away from Artemis. And tell the *Director* she's not interested in what he has to say. Now excuse us...**

**(He raises a hand, and his two goons, Artemis, and himself leave in procession past Ethan. Percy watches as they walk past him, scowling with suspicion. Artemis doesn't even look back.)**

**Ethan: Well. The Director will not be pleased with this *at all*.**

**Percy: What's the story? Castellan; what's he want with Artemis?**

“We all want to know, Percy,” Annabeth said as her mom nodded in agreement.

**Ethan (dripping sarcasm): Did you not get the memo? I could've *sworn* we meant to keep you posted. So sorry about that. Hm.**

**(He smugly walks away down the fourth, as yet unused hallway; Artemis and her 'entourage' are also still walking away down the other corridor, and Percy watches them go)**

**Apollo: That Artemis creeps me out.**

Artemis’s glare seemed to get worse and Apollo began to fear for his life, but knew that Ghost wouldn’t allow Artemis to attack him.

**Athena: She seems so sad...**

**Percy: Something wrong?**

**(Athena, too, is holding her right forearm)**

Athena’s eyes widened slightly as she immediately knew that she was one of these signers. Annabeth looked at her mom and knew that she also figured it out.

**Athena: Um... my arm kinda stings or something. Whenever that girl looks at me... I feel all weird and stuff.**

**(Percy stares at her, concerned; this is no coincidence...)**

**Percy: Huh…**

**(Outside in the parking lot as the sun sets, we can see two large carrier trucks, fancy, futuristic, and marked with a logo that reads A.M., surrounded by more faceless Arcadia goons spaced at regular intervals around them, standing guard.**

**(Inside one of these, Artemis is ensconced in something that resembles a virtual-pod; the metal thing is out of her hair, though the hair curls around itself where the inhibiting device is supposed to be. She's in a red undershirt, and shimmering light or liquid of some kind covers the pod from the chest down. She gazes serenely into space through a glass visor overhead. A holographic screen appears on the glass, startling her out of the reverie; it's Orion.)**

**Orion (via screen): Artemis, about earlier, look, it's just-- we've exposed the Movement by coming to this tournament, and people will want to know more. We knew that risk going into this. In fact, certain *individuals* may continue to approach you and try to pry information from you.**

“Is that the only thing he’s worried about?” Artemis asked her glare now directed at the screen. “This stupid Movement?!”

“He seems to care about your well-being,” Aphrodite said while looking at her nails. “You two could be a couple in this.”

Artemis and Thalia glared at the love goddess, before returning their attention to the show.

**Artemis: Okay; but I can speak for myself. I don't need you to *babysit* me or anything, Orion! I'm not going to betray the Movement, if that's what you're worried about. You guys are like my family now; no one could ever make me turn against all of you.**

**Orion (via screen): I'm so relieved to hear you say that. Castellan and his people are part of the Order of Iliaster--**

**(As Orion speaks, a vision appears of the Crimson Dragon spreading its wings over a benighted city, its draconic eyes glowing yellow.**

**Orion (via screen, VO): A group seeking to resurrect a force known as the Crimson Dragon. If allowed to return, the Dragon will bring the world to its knees. That's where we come in. He Who Rules The Sky has given the members of the Arcadia Movement special powers.**

**(The outside of the van is emblazoned 'AM'.)**

**Orion (via screen, VO): We are his chosen. We will stop Castellan and lead the world down the right path.**

The audience was speechless at the monologue, before Apollo said, “He seems full of it, don’t you think?”

Everyone else absently nodded.

**Artemis: Sounds like a good time.**

**Orion (via screen): Yes, well, speaking of time, it's almost time for your duel with Percy.**

**(Her right arm, now visible beneath the surface and carrying a dark, burned claw Sign, twitches unconsciously.)**

**Orion (via screen): He might be a member of Iliaster; we're not sure yet. Either way, it is *crucial* that you defeat him. Once you get through this satellite, you can bring Jason Grace to his knees, and then the crowd's jeers will change to cheers and our time will finally come. You're ready, aren't you?**

“Good luck with that,” Jason muttered as he too knew about this duel while watching it in his downtime while living in New Rome.

**Artemis (nods): Of course.**

**(Orion's screen disappears)**

**Artemis (think): And maybe then I can rid myself of this power I possess...**

**(Rapidfire flashbacks. Tiny girl Artemis, Sign glowing on her arm and bemusement in her eyes, slams her opponent, a full-grown man, against a wall, surrounded by violet flames while a spectator looks at her in shock.)**

**(Change Flashback. Commander Koda as a teen at Duel Academy is thrown to the ground before teenage Artemis and her Violet Witch, purple flames at their backs.)**

**(Percy stands in the ruins of the street duel field, Sign glowing on his forearm as he stares at her. End Flashbacks.)**

“Is that why?” Artemis asked Ghost who nodded. “Did anyone teach her how to control it?”

“They were all afraid,” Ghost said with a small frown. “They were afraid of your counterpart, of your power. They were so afraid that they began calling you a witch, a freak, a monster. Personally, I don’t like it one bit. I think that it’s disgraceful, it’s dumb and that it shouldn’t have happened… But the original creators of this wanted a character with that kinda backstory, so there isn’t much I can do.”

**(The sight of Percy's Sign is still reflected in her eyes. She pulls her arm from the liquid and looks at her Sign)**

**Artemis (think): Why did this mark choose *me*?! What did I do to deserve it?! I must find a way to rid myself of its control before it's too late!**

**(She grips her arm, teeth clenched, face working in terror and fury)**

“I feel bad for you Lady Artemis,” Percy said. “You have no friends, no family… You are practically alone in a world that hates you. And in one that you hate yourself.”

Artemis sighed and said, “Thank you Percy.”

“For what?” the Son of Poseidon asked.

“For still being the only respectable male on the planet,” the Moon Goddess said.

**(Percy is seated on a couch somewhere backstage. The screen in front of him shows the stadium; the Sphere is showing an image of Artemis. Percy looks at his deck, holding it in his hand.)**

**Percy (think): Artemis. With the power of my deck, I know I can help you overcome the hate and anger you feel. But first I have to figure out why you don't want to be helped.**

**(He looks at his right arm, his Sign hidden by his glove and sleeve.)**

**Percy (think): You say you're afraid of me because of my mark, because *your* mark has caused you nothing but pain.**

**(He thinks of the twins; the Black Rose, masked and cloaked; Jason, glaring down at him the night he arrived in the city...)**

“What’s the story between me and Percy in this world?” Jason asked.

“If I’m remembering correctly, you betrayed Percy for a life in the city, took his best card and his duel-runner,” Ghost said

**Percy (think, VO): But whatever these marks are, they connect all of us somehow... **

**(...Castellan, smiling shrewdly as he stands at the tower window...)**

**Percy (think, VO): And I'm sure Castellan knows why.**

**(...Artemis, and Orion and goons walking up behind her...)**

**Percy (think, VO): And something tells me those characters who hang around you know what's going on, too.**

**(...Percy glares as he watches them leave...)**

**Percy (think, VO): Everyone is out to use us somehow, and we can't let that happen. We've gotta come together, like a *team* or something.**

**(Back to the present; Percy is watching the screen, which now shows an image of the Black Rose, fully cloaked and masked.)**

**Percy (think): That includes you, Artemis. I've gotta use our duel to remove that mask you're hiding behind. But in order to do that, I have to figure you out.**

**(The screen shifts to show Artemis's face, her slight frown forbidding.)**

**Percy (think): Who you are, what makes you tick.**

“Sounds like he’s going to be your knight in shining armor~” Aphrodite said in a musical tone.

Artemis glared at the Love Goddess, but it wasn’t very effective due to how red her face is.

**(Percy takes a card out of his back pocket, and looks at it-- Stardust Dragon.)**

**Percy (think): I don't wanna have to go full-force, but if it means tearing down that wall you've built around yourself, I'll do it. And, then... after this battle... I need to get Jason on our side too.**

**(The screen now shows Jason. Percy adds Stardust Dragon to his deck.)**

“What’s that card he put in his deck?” Apollo asked and Percy said, “Stardust Dragon. His ace.”

**(Fireworks burst above the stadium as Orion watches the view on TV; the camera is somewhere across the ocean from the stadium, showing it and the New Domino skyline from afar. The door beeps and opens)**

**Orion: Huh?**

**(Artemis walks through the doorway and stops)**

**Artemis: It's time, Orion.**

**(Orion walks over, picks a bit of lint off of her sleeve and smoothes the hair around the energy stabilizer now once more styled into it.)**

**Orion: If you find yourself at a point where you feel like your power is going to take over, just remember that this energy stabilizer in your hair will limit your powers. The fate of the world is in your hands; we're all counting on you, Artemis.**

“No pressure,” Apollo said jokingly and getting a chuckle from everyone.

**(She spots the mask she wears as the Black Rose sitting on the coffee table)**

**Artemis: What about my mask?**

**Orion: Take it; but you won't need it.**

**(More fireworks. The Sphere is showing graphics of Junk Warrior and Black Rose Dragon. The crowd is jeering, cheering, and catcalling in anticipation of the match, most of it anti-Artemis.)**

**\- Beat the freak!**

**\- This is a tournament, not a creep-fest!**

**\- Nobody likes you, witch!**

In the audience, Artemis said, “They are so lucky that, that version of me isn’t a goddess or I’ll have disintegrated them on the spot.”

**(Percy's circle are unnerved by the crowd)**

**Yanagi: My goodness, they say such mean things. Why Are kids so cruel? She's just a child!**

**Grover: People don't understand her special abilities, and when people don't understand something they see, they tend to be afraid of it.**

The gods nodded with the Alternate Grover and Ghost said, “I know that Zeus is thinking about taking the mist away, but I think that’s it an awful idea. If that is taken away, then your kids will be targeted out of fear… I don’t care what you do, just do something to stop your brother, father, and king. Or I’ll do something about it myself.”

**Apollo: So, if everyone's so afraid of her, why are they here to watch her duel?**

**Grover: That's easy, Apollo. They're all hopin' that she'll lose. See, when people are afraid of something, they don't like to be alone. So sometimes, they'll band together, hoping to see that something feel bad, which makes *them* feel *good.***

“That makes no sense,” Athena said as everyone else nodded. “Hoping to see something that something feel bad, which makes them feel good? How does that make any sense?!”

“I’m thinking that he means, the watchers are hoping Artemis gets hurt in this duel,” Hades said scaring them. “Which in turn, makes them feel good, because they are seeing something they hate, get hurt.”

“I agree Lord Pluto,” Jason replied.

“Please, nephew, do call me Uncle or just Pluto,” Hades/Pluto replied. “I am not your father who commands respect. After my son, you and Percy are my favorites after all.”

“Same,” Poseidon stated as the other Olympians nodded in agreement before looking back at the screen.

**(The hundreds of sickeningly eager, identical faces in the crowd seem to transform into beings with glowing red eyes and cruel smiles; Hermes and Apollo are looking up at the crowd, nonplussed)**

**Hermes: Wow, talk about seeing the glass half-empty, Grover.**

**(Athena is looking at the floor again, worried)**

**(The Sphere shows Artemis, out from which we pan to Ethan and Castellan in the top tower; the window is still broken)**

“What happened?” Piper asked.

“I think that happened during one of Percy’s duels…” Ghost said with his hand on his chin thinking. “But I’m not sure…”

**Ethan: I tried to bring the girl to you, Director, but that *Arcadia* bunch wouldn't let her out of their sights. They may prove to be a problem down the road.**

**Castellan: Hmph. I'm not worried about those deluded fools. It's not like they have very much influence. Still, they did manage to make her their puppet. The situation is ironic, if you think about it.**

**(A holographic screen pops up in front of Jason, who's sitting on the couch with his arms folded; he may have called it up himself. In it, we can see Artemis, being escorted through the halls to her match by a pair of Arcadia goons. As Jason watches her, Castellan continues in VO)**

“I said once, and I’ll say it again, Jason looks hot,” Piper said as Jason blushed and Aphrodite cooed.

“I think Percy looks better than Jason in this world,” Annabeth said with Artemis nodding subtly.

**Castellan: The Black Rose is a member of the Arcadia Movement. The Arcadia Movement opposes us. And yet, she's going to do us a favor.**

**(A screen with some 3D graphics and readouts on it appears in front of Castellan)**

**Castellan: According to Zigzix's readings, she's more than capable of getting Percy to reveal his true power. That being said, I do hope Percy manages to win this duel.**

**(Jason is gazing sourly at Castellan. The screen vanishes.)**

**Castellan: I want to see it, Ethan. Don't you?**

**(Flashback. Archfiend breathes a stream of flame and Stardust answers with a mist of bright blue-white light. The two blasts collide in midair, and the center of the explosion slowly grows.)**

**Castellan (VO): Don't you want to see Jason's Red Dragon Archfiend clash with Percy's Stardust Dragon again?**

**(End Flashback.)**

**Castellan: I want to witness the energy such a clash creates! I want to *feel* the power!**

“This guy is definitely crazy,” Apollo said. “Who would want to see that kinda power up close?”

“Your/Our father/Uncle/brother,” everyone told Apollo, who had the decency to give a sheepish smile, before saying, “Oh yeah… He would be crazy enough.”

**Jason (mutters): Huh! I'll make you feel so much power you won't be able to handle it. (think) Percy...**

**(As Jason speaks/thinks, Percy is waiting, ready to enter the arena. Artemis walks through the halls with her escort.)**

**Jason (think, VO): You may think you're an incredible duelist, but this Black Rose has a power unlike anything you've ever encountered. And be sure not to lose; 'cause I want to see Castellan's face--**

**Jason (think): When I use the Dragon's power for myself!**

**(Castellan gazes back at Jason with a smile, oblivious to his thoughts)**

**(The announcer puts a foot up on the desk as the stadium goes dark)**

**Announcer: Yeah! It's finally time for the final! The winner of this next match gets to go on to the ultimate showdown--**

**(The Sphere shows an image of Jason.)**

**Announcer: A one-on-one, no-holds-barred duel with the Master of Faster himself, Jason Grace!**

“Talk about Zeus sized ego,” Hades grumbled as his younger brother nodded in agreement.

**(On the Sphere, flames wash over the graphic of Jason and transition to Artemis.)**

**Announcer: Our first finalist is the mysterious Black Rose, Artemis!**

**(Smoke-cannons go off, shooting four columns of it into the air; Artemis enters the arena via elevator platform, to widespread jeers)**

**\- Go home, witch!**

**\- You're gonna lose, you freak!**

**(On the sphere, the pattern of Percy's prison mark appears, then scales down to meet its place on his face as that appears)**

“You know… I think I should get a tattoo like that on my own face,” Percy said as Annabeth shot a look at her boyfriend that said ‘if you get a tattoo on your face, or any tattoos, then I will send you to hades myself’, Percy nodded rapidly and Annabeth smiled at the Son of Poseidon.

**Announcer: Challenging her is the shooting star from the Satellite Sector, Percy Fudo!**

**(Same smoke-cannons; Percy faces Artemis, glaring fearlessly. The stadium lights up.)**

**(Up in the stands...)**

**Apollo: Come on, Percy, you can do it!**

**Hermes: Bring it on!**

**Yanagi: This'll be exciting!**

**Grover: Be careful. *Very* careful.**

**(Kuribon appears to Athena)**

The girls then squealed as they saw the adorable Kuribon appear on screen, which surprised Hades and Poseidon that Athena and Artemis would squeal at something like that creature.

“What is that cutie pie?!” Aphrodite asked Ghost. “Where can I get one?!”

“Don’t worry, you will all get copies of objects or things that belong to your counterparts,” Ghost replied. “Which means, Percy will get the bike that belongs to his counterpart and Athena will get Kuribon.”

**Athena: Huh? So you're scared too, Kuribon? Something bad is going to happen, isn't it.**

**(Orion is once more leaning against a wall in a shadowy entrance to the stands)**

**Orion (think): Artemis, this is our moment. Seize this opportunity, and introduce the world to the true power of the Arcadia Movement.**

**(Castellan, Ethan, and Jason silently await the match)**

**Announcer: Every card has led us to this moment! The final round of the Fortune Cup is about to begin!**

**(Cut-screen: Jason, scowling; Artemis, determined; Percy, more determined; Athena, worried-- then a cut-screen of the two duelists, ready to fight!)**

**Both: Let's do this!**

“Who do you guys think will win?” Apollo asked.

“Percy,” the demigods replied as their parents said, “Artemis.”

**(The sphere has a graphic of Artemis and Percy. All of the screens around the edges of the stadium skyline, on which we saw the Eight introduced, alternate; half show Artemis, the other half Percy)**

**Announcer: And now, get ready for the final round of the Fortune Cup!**

**Artemis: Hope you're ready!**

“Let the Duel begin/Here we go,” Percy and Artemis said their eyes narrowed.

**(Both simultaneously draw five cards; 4000 life points each.)**

**Artemis: The first move is mine! I draw! I summon Wall of Ivy in defense mode!**

**[Wall of Ivy /1200//]**

**Artemis: Next, I place one card face down and end my turn!**

“That’s it?” Aphrodite asked. “Why would she play only two cards when she has extra ones in her hand?”

“It’s her strategy,” Percy replied. “She’s going on the defensive right now ‘cause she doesn’t know what his plan is. It’s the best strategy in early game.”

Athena looked at the Son of Poseidon in surprise, thinking that he never had a strategic mind.

**Percy: My move, then. And I counter by playing Speed Warrior in attack mode!**

**[Speed Warrior: 900/400/L2/]**

**Percy: On the turn Speed Warrior is summoned, its attack points are doubled!**

**(That's 1800.)**

**Percy: Speed Warrior, shred that Wall of Ivy!**

**Artemis: You had better be careful, Percy, because when my Ivy Wall is destroyed, one of my Ivy Tokens takes root on *your* side of the field!**

**[Ivy Token /0//]**

“How did you like that move, Percy?” Artemis asked with a smirk. “It seems that I already have you on the ropes.”

“It’s too early to tell, Arty,” Percy retorted with a calm expression. “Besides, the universes we’re going to be watching are about me, so I might be the winner here.”

“I hope you don’t gain an ego, Percy,” Artemis said. “You can’t always be the main character.”

“If you two are done flirting in your own weird way,” Ghost began. “Can we get back to watching this?”

The two blushed and Annabeth made a mental note to talk to the goddess during their first break.

**Announcer: We've seen the Black Rose use this strategy before; it *really* created problems for Commander Koda and Sir Ransborg! What kind of havoc will she wreak on Percy?**

**Percy (eyeing his ivy sprout): *These* could be a problem. It's your move.**

**Artemis: You're too kind. Now then! Remember that last round, when I summoned Wall of Ivy only to have you tear it down with your Speed Warrior? Well I'm playing the *Cursed* Ivy trap card to bring my *Wall of* Ivy back! (dryly) In case you can't tell, I've got kind of a green thumb. Oh, and by the way, I really should thank you, 'cause "Cursed Ivy" gets powered up by my Ivy Wall. So now it's stronger than it was before.**

**Percy (think): I know what she's doing. She's trying to increase the number of ivy tokens on my field. 'Cause when that little sprout gets destroyed, I'll take three hundred points of damage. And if she gets *more* on my field--**

“Three hundred times 5 equals 1500 points of damage!” Athena exclaimed with wide eyes. “He’ll be down 1500 life points!”

“If she gets his whole field covered in those tokens, mom,” Annabeth replied. “I think he’ll be able to avoid that.”

**Artemis: You gonna stand around and think, or are you gonna duel!**

**(Artemis's face is on the Sphere as she speaks that last. Then the announcer's face replaces hers, as he suspensefully narrates with his microphone.)**

**Announcer: It's been a relatively mellow duel so far. Even the crowd seems to have simmered down a bit, *but*, could we simply be experiencing the calm before the storm?**

**(The crowd has calmed down; but Percy's friends look worried.)**

**Percy: My move! And I'm sending Speed Warrior to my graveyard, in order to summon my Turret Warrior!**

**[Turret Warrior: 1200//]**

“But it’s only got 1200 attacks points,” Piper said. “How is that going to stand up against Artemis’s Wall of Ivy?”

**Percy: And due to my Turret's special ability, it now gains the attack points of my Speed Warrior! Looks like your Wall of Ivy is about to get uprooted!**

“But that’ll give him another Ivy Token on his field,” Thalia said confused. “Why would he do that?”

“So that he can deal damage,” Nico replied.

**Artemis: *And* it looks like another ivy token is about to shoot up on *your* side of the field!**

**Percy: Turret Warrior, attack!**

**Artemis: By destroying my Wall of Ivy, you've also taken out the "Cursed Ivy" trap card, and when my "Cursed Ivy" is sent to the graveyard, it summons two more ivy tokens to your side of the field!**

“4 Tokens?!” Piper exclaimed with wide eyes. “How will he get out of this?!”

**Percy (think): Man, these things are growing out of control!**

**Artemis: You got anything else for me?**

**Percy: No. I'm done for now.**

**Artemis: That's disappointing. I draw! And from my hand, I'm activating the "Seed of Deception" spell card!**

**Computer: "Seed of Deception" is a spell card that lets you special-summon a level-two-or-below plant-type monster from your hand.**

“That can’t be good,” Jason said.

“She’s preparing for a Synchro Summon,” Nico said.

“Black Rose Dragon,” Percy stated. “A very powerful dragon type monster.”

**Artemis: So with the power of this spell card, I summon out Dark Verger in attack mode!**

**[Dark Verger: 0//]**

**Artemis: But now I'm gonna do a little landscaping to make room for something stronger! Ha! I advance-summon Rose Tentacles in attack mode!**

**[Rose Tentacles: 2200//]**

“Guess not,” Nico said a bit bummed out.

“Advanced Summon?” Athena and Annabeth.

“It's where you destroy one monster to summon an even more powerful one,” Ghost stated as the mother-daughter duo nodded.

**Artemis: The best thing about roses, is that their thorns are as dangerous as their petals are beautiful! And you're about to experience that firsthand! Go, Rose Retaliation!**

**(it destroys Turret Warrior; a huge wind whips up suddenly. Percy shields his face.)**

“Whoa,” the Demigods said as the power of the Black Rose shows itself on screen.

**(The people in the crowd scream and cower in their seats.)**

**(Percy lowers his arm just enough to see, braced to shield himself again. His life points are now 3900)**

**Announcer: Percy only took one hundred points of damage from that attack, but I've got a feeling that the Black Rose's strategy is about to blossom into something *far* more terrifying!**

**Artemis: That attack was only the beginning, so get ready for my Rose Tentacles' special ability to *squeeze* you into submission! Now you take damage for the four ivy tokens on your field! This might hurt!**

**(We hear and see people in the crowd, and as the announcer speaks, we look down at the field-- Artemis's ready to attack with Rose Tentacles, and Percy faces her down with four Rose Tokens.)**

**\- That's some move.**

**\- So she's gonna attack four times?**

**Artemis (amplified on the Sphere): This is the part of the battle that I enjoy the most, because now I get to watch the power of my Rose Tentacles and ivy tokens bleed your life points dry!**

**Announcer: Incredible! Artemis's managed to plant four ivy tokens on Percy's field; which means she can unleash a quadruple dose of destruction! And with each attack, Percy's gonna take six hundred life points of damage!**

“2400 points of direct damage to his life points,” Athena muttered with wide eyes. “How is he going to survive this duel?”

**(Most of the people in the section of the stadium we're looking at stand up.)**

**Announcer: Whoa! It looks like the fans are running for the exits! And who could blame them, especially after witnessing the Black Rose's destructive powers in her last two duels! I wouldn't wanna be in Percy's boots right now!**

**Apollo: Oh, no!**

**Yanagi: Well guys, nice knowin' ya.**

**Grover: We should take cover.**

“I don’t blame him,” Poseidon muttered as his brother and nephew nodded in agreement.

**(They all duck behind the seats)**

**Artemis: Let's see if people keep picking on me after THIS! Get ready, Percy!**

**(A vine from Rose Tentacles whips out, shatters an ivy token, smacks him for six hundred, leaving him 3300 remaining, and wraps around Percy's right arm; Percy struggles against its grip)**

**(The few remaining in the crowd cower in the foot space in front of their chairs, yelling in panic.)**

**Artemis: Here's one more! Attack!**

**(Another vine comes shooting toward Percy, shatters another token, and grips his right thigh. 2700 lp left. There might even be some fear in his eyes...)**

**(Percy's tense face covers the Sphere, right in front of the top box)**

**Ethan: We finally have someone who can push Percy to his limits. I'm getting some popcorn! Anyone interested?**

“That little bastard!” Annabeth said her eyes an even stormier grey. “I’ll kill him!”

**(Castellan ignores him, gazing down at the match; Jason looks sour, probably at the suggestion Percy might lose.)**

**(Orion, down in the stadium, hasn't moved)**

**Orion (think): That's right, Artemis. Take all of that loneliness and suffering you've endured. Use it. There's no need to be afraid.**

**(Percy's group, now among few left in their seats, have peeked their heads up again; Athena hasn't, cowering with her hands clasped)**

**Apollo: Rrrr, is he okay?**

**(Athena's eyes are squeezed shut...)**

**Athena (think): Please... hang in there, Percy!**

**Artemis: You're not giving in yet?! Well maybe THIS'll change your mind!**

**(Another vine, shatters a token and wraps around Percy's left thigh. 2100 lifepoints. Percy keeps struggling against the vines)**

**Percy (think): I don't even think she *cares* about winning. There's something else driving her! I know the world has been cruel to you because of the mark you have, Artemis; but you have to realize that retaliating won't do anybody any good!**

**(Artemis is panting, somewhat winded)**

**Artemis: I'm gonna enjoy this! Now attaaaaaack!**

“S-She’s enjoying bringing him pain,” Artemis muttered her hand over her mouth. “People caused this to happen. They turned her into this…”

**(The fourth vine shoots forth, takes out the last token, and encircles Percy's waist and left arm above his duel disk, squeezing tight, and lifts him slowly into the air. He continues to strain against the vines, but to no avail.)**

**Artemis: Look at you up there! Hopeless and alone! No one can help you and no one wants to!**

**(Percy opens an eye and stares at her, pretending to struggle as he listens.)**

**Artemis: Now you know what it feels like to be me in this cruel, cold world!**

**(Percy looks closer, and spots a sinister smile on her face)**

**Percy (think): She's smiling... She's actually *enjoying* my pain!**

**(The vine jerks suddenly.)**

**Percy: Huh? (the vine smashes him to the ground) Whooooaaaa-ugh!**

**(The wind is blowing again; those spectators still remaining duck behind the seats; Grover, Apollo, and Hermes are shielding their faces with both of their arms; Percy's side of the field is obscured by a cloud of dust)**

“Is this what you meant by psychic powers, Ghost?” Aphrodite asked, seeing as Artemis was being comforted by Athena, all because of the smile that the Artemis on screen has on her face at seeing Percy feel pain.

Ghost just nodded and said, “Yes it is. She has the power to make her monsters come alive and deal real damage. Very dangerous, very deadly.”

**Announcer: Whoa! Artemis's attack has the stadium in panic! The place is in complete chaos! Just like we thought, Artemis is--**

**(one of the scared fans finishes the open statement)**

**\- A witch!**

**\- It's true!**

**\- That girl's a witch!**

**\- Cheater!**

**\- She's dangerous!**

**(As the dust clears, Percy rises to his feet, grunting and groaning, shaking slightly, legs braced to stay standing. His life points sink further to 1500.)**

“How can he win now?” Athena asked. “He’s down 2500 Life Points, while she’s still at 4000.”

“By trusting in the Heart of the Cards,” Percy replied.

**Percy (draws): Artemis. I want to help you. I wanna be your friend, and I'm gonna use every card I have to prove it to you. And I'll start by playing Shield Warrior in defense mode.**

**[Shield Warrior: 800/1600/L3/earth]**

**Percy: Next, I place two cards face down and end my turn.**

**(Artemis is breathing heavily, a maniacal look in her eyes.)**

**Percy: I think I understand it now. What makes you tick, Artemis. Because of all that people have put you through...**

**(He flashbacks to seeing her nasty smile)**

**Percy: You enjoy it.**

**Artemis: Enjoy *what*?!**

**Percy: You enjoy people's misery!**

“Its true,” Artemis said. “My counterpart enjoys bringing people pain.”

Percy then put his hand on the moon goddess’s shoulder and said, “That is not you, Artemis, and it never will be.”

“You don’t know that, Percy,” Artemis replied feeling very weak at the moment. “But thank you.”

**(Flashback to smile again)**

**Percy: You *like* how it makes people feel! You like how it makes *you* feel.**

**Artemis: You're right. And for the rest of this duel, I *really* plan on enjoying myself!**

**(Percy's friends are nervous; Athena, worried; Orion, triumphant; Castellan, watching; Jason, hawklike; Tableau: the field from Percy's left corner, against a background of that sinister smile and the mask of the Black Rose. To Be Continued...)**

“Is that it?” Piper asked really wanting to see the next part.

“That’s it,” Ghost said to the viewers, before turning to look at an invisible camera and saying, “Hope you all enjoyed the first World! Part 2 will be coming around at a different time! Anyways, comment and like. Goodbye readers and Happy 4th of July!” 


End file.
